The Meteor Esper
by MeteorThunder
Summary: A new esper with the ability to control more than one ability, he is really strong but now he is targeted by a mysterious group. Who are they? and what will they do?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index.**_

**Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Stranger**

In Academy City's total population of about 2.3 million with 80% of them being students and 1/8 of those students living in the city dorms. Of the entire student population, about 60% of them have the ability to demonstrate even a slight amount of psychic ability (these are Power Users of Levels 0-5). But recently there has been an experiment made to create a level 6 which is equal to the power of god. I am one of their experiments and currently I am on level 5 with the power to control electricity/Lightning, water, fire, wind and the ground. The remaining 20% of the students in Academy City pursue other subjects instead of going under the Power Curriculum Program. Espers are people who have gained special power through the Power Curriculum Program; these people could also be called psychic.

Sorry but did I forget to introduce myself? Sorry I was concentrating on the brief outline only, anyways my name is Meteor Chang. I am the childhood friend of Misaka Mikoto. She has one of my abilities which is Lightning type attacks. She is the best of the best, she even created a move called rail-gun which launches a coin and makes it look like a beam. Currently I am asking her to teach me how to create the rail-gun, it might be because of the fact that I am one of the experiments but lately it seems like I could see the coin moving slowly instead of creating a beam that stops you from being able to see the coin.

On Monday morning, 'I have to go to school soon' thought Meteor, he got up and cooked a breakfast. After he ate his breakfast he went and changed into his school uniform. He left the tie loose and his shirt hanging loosely. He is one of the most famous people in the city mostly because he is one of the eight level fives. He is the second best esper coming right after Accelerator, who is practically 'Angel Class'. Even though he is only the second strongest, most of the girls in the city likes him. 'Well time to pick up Misaka' Meteor says to himself out loud and left home.

On the way to Misaka's dorm he witnesses a bank robbery, he was thinking of leaving it alone but he sees the man knock down a kid. Now Meteor was really angry, he moved his leg a bit and the ground in front of the robber rose up, soon he made chains out of the ground and chained the robber down leaving the police to deal with the man. No one knew what was happening because Meteor barely moved. But unknown to him there was a man watching from far away, inspecting to see what Meteor could do with his full power. 'Boss, what should I do? The target is in sight.' The mysterious man says 'Follow him and do not let him out of your sight' The boss says.

When he arrived he saw Misaka waiting for him. They have always been on good terms and argued once in a while, people always tease them by saying that they have quarrels the same way a couple does. They would blush and then start stuttering trying to say that they are just friends. 'Good morning' Misaka says happily 'Good morning' Meteor replies.

They started to walk to school. Meteor was trying to start a conversation and asked 'Why should we go to the program I mean we are level 5 already?' Misaka pouts and says 'You know that they just do this because they try to make us even better and try to create the level 6.' They both continued to walk to school until Meteor felt a high speed object most likely wind approaching them. He immediately created an earth wall out of habit, and the second the object hit it dispersed everywhere.

'What happened? What was that?' Exclaimed Misaka 'I'm not sure but I think that was a wind type esper, and judging from the speed and strength of the impact, that person is nearby.' Meteor explained. Misaka thought about what she could do, then a plan came to her head, she grabbed Meteor's hand and launched a electromagnetic field and soon found the enemy due to the disruption of the field. Misaka used one of her famed moves "The Iron Sand" this technique works due to Misaka magnetizing the iron in the sand and moving the iron like sand, thus naming it "The Iron Sand" She changed the iron into the shape of a whip and whipped it towards the mysterious man. The man suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind them. 'Teleportation!' exclaimed both Misaka and Meteor. A black sphere appears in front of them leaving both of them surprised again. 'That is impossible! You should be the only person capable of having multiple abilities.' Misaka screams out loud and jumped away from the sphere, they looked back at the man and only to realize that the man was gone.

They arrived at school and were greeted by Kuroko. Who was hugging Meteor tight like a pillow and unaware to Meteor Misaka silently frowned, only to be noticed by Kuroko. They walked to class and they were walking about what happened this morning. 'So onee-sama you are saying that the culprit managed to teleport and even created a black sphere just like Kakine Teitoku_? _But that is impossible because it is a well known fact that practically all espers only have one type of ability.' Kuroko says. 'But that is the thing if Meteor is known to be the only esper by far to use multiple abilities, then that could only mean that Stargazer's project is almost complete and so far it is a success, but if we are from the city why would they attack us as well?' Misaka explains 'That is a good question, but yea I could tell that they could use their powers really skillfully maybe even better than I am' Meteor says sadly 'That is not true because you can control five different powers and soon to be six and yet you can still use your power really well without any problems, unlike that guy who has only been able to use two different types of abilities.' Misaka tries to comfort by saying those words. Meteor smiles and says 'Well I guess that means their experiment is almost over and they would start to change their curriculum.' As he finished to say that a horde of fan girls rushed towards Meteor hugging him and kissing him, Misaka frowns again but this time Meteor notices and asked 'What's wrong? Why are you frowning?' Misaka just continues to walk in the classroom.

That evening after school Meteor had to attend a special power training course, this is a course that is hidden from the whole city and only the top authorities know about it. 'Today you will be learning how to reach the speed of sound or even better light!' Out came a loud voice that surprised Meteor 'This is insane! No one can reach that speed!' Meteor replied 'Well people shouldn't be able to use more than one type of ability but you have _five_! Now how is _that_!' replied by the loud voice with a hint of anger. Meteor continued without another comment.

Misaka was waiting for Meteor at the gate. After around 5 minutes she saw Meteor walking towards the vending machine about to get a drink. Misaka saw it as a good chance to give him a good scare, sneeked up behind him and shouted out loud 'BOO!' Meteor jumped and turned around immediately. Misaka saw that he was exausted, she never saw Meteor being tired this is the first. 'He is kinda cute now that I think about it. Wait now is not the time to admire.' Misaka thought 'Hey what's wrong? Why the long face?' Misaka Asked 'Nothing just tired.' Answered Meteor 'Well if that is the case lets go home and I will cook you something to eat!' said Misaka Cheerfully 'Really! What are you going to make?' said Meteor excitedly 'It is a secret.' Misaka Teased

When they arrived home what Misaka saw was what was left behind from a war. 'Sorry it's kind of messy' Meteor smiled sheepishly 'its ok I'll clean up the room. Why don't you take a shower first and when you come out you can have dinner.' Misaka said with a warm smile. It has been a week since she has been in his house but she never thought that the room would be so messy. It took her about two minutes to complete the work because she has been on a lot of cleaning duty, after all that cleaning she went to the kitchen and started cooking Meteors favorite food curry! He had finished his shower right when Misaka finished cooking.

They ate dinner together and Misaka had to leave. Meteor had walked her home and said goodbye to each other. After Meteor was sure that Misaka is out of sight, he tried the new move he was taught in the morning. He counted to three and on three he vanished into thin air, then within 8 seconds he arrived home but with a slight pain in his legs. He went to brush his teeth and after he was done he changed into his pyajamas and went to bed.

Meanwhile in the dorm Kuroko was questioning Misaka about why she frowned when Meteor was kissed. Misaka got annoyed and zapped Kuroko so she would be quiet.

* * *

><p>An:

Hey guys and girls this is my first Fanfic, I guess you could say my debut work, hope you guys and girls liked it. I know it is a bit short but anyways I only had enough courage to do this after I read tons of stories in this website. Please review it so I know what I need to improve on. I should be able to update once a week.


End file.
